Thea/Supports
With Juno C Support *'Thea:' Juno... Are you all right? *'Juno:' Oh? Are you looking our for me, Thea? *'Thea:' Well, you've been retired for a while now, so... I'm sure you'll be all right, but anything can happen, right? I was a little worried. *'Juno:' Thanks... But I'll be fine. How about you? How is your work as a flightleader going? You're responsible, so I thought you'd be all right, but did you get along okay with your squad? *'Thea:' I didn't do anything special...but I think I did all right. *'Juno:' Then I'm sure you did fine, Thea. Good girl... *'Thea:' J-Juno! *'Juno:' Oh... You don't like having your head petted any more? You used to love it. *'Thea:' T-That was a long time ago... I'm not...you know, a kid any more. *'Juno:' So you don't like it? *'Thea:' It's not that I don't like it, but...you know... B Support *'Thea:' Juno... *'Juno:' Thea? What's the matter? *'Thea:' Nothing. I was just wondering whether you were all right... *'Juno:' Wait, Thea. Let's chat a little. *'Thea:' Um...but... *'Juno:' It's okay, Thea. You can be my little sister when we're alone together... *'Thea:' ...... *'Juno:' You're a strong girl, but you easily get lonely... Do you remember the time when I first left to go train as a Pegasus Knight? You thought I was leaving forever, and you... *'Thea:' D-Don't bring that up...! I was still a little girl back then... *'Juno:' I was glad that you cared so much about me, Thea. You're always so blunt, so at times I thought you didn't like me at all. *'Thea:' No... *'Juno:' But...you cried so much that time. You were sobbing, 'Don't go, Juno.' I felt like crying myself. *'Thea:' Juno... *'Juno:' Thea, if you're ever feeling down, come talk to me. Because...I'll always be your big sister. *'Thea:' Yeah... A Support *'Thea:' Juno? *'Juno:' Yes? *'Thea:' I was thinking... Maybe you should leave the rest of the battle up to us and rest a bit. You know, you're a mother now, so... *'Juno:' Oh? Should the old ladies be stepping back now? *'Thea:' N-No, that's not what I mean. I just... *'Juno:' I know, Thea. Thank you. But I'll be fine. I still am an Ilian Pegasus Knight. Don't forget, I taught you how to ride your pegasus in the first place. *'Thea:' Yeah, I know, but... ...... If something happens...I'll be there for you, Juno. *'Juno:' Yes... Thank you, Thea. With Alen C Support *'Thea:' You! Wait! *'Alen:' You... You must be a Pegasus Knight from Ilia. Pleased to meet you. I am Alen, knight of Pherae. *'Thea:' I'm Thea. You know, do you always... *'Alen:' So this is a pegasus? I've never seen one up close. It has a cute face. *'Thea:' Do you think so...? No, wait. What I was saying was, do you always fight like that? *'Alen:' Yes. Is there something wrong with it? *'Thea:' Don't you think you're being too rash? The way you fight, you never know what'll happen to you. *'Alen:' Yes, the way I fight can be dangerous. But, you see... Oh, I shouldn't chatting like this during a battle, or I will give the enemy an advantage. I must get going. *'Thea:' ...There's something wrong with you. B Support *'Thea:' Wait! Wait! *'Alen:' Thea? Is something wrong? *'Thea:' I have to tell you now. Why do you fight like that? Even the way you thrust your spear... Why do you just rely on brute strength to attack? It just makes it harder to evade a retaliation that way. *'Alen:' Well... I see you've been watching me carefully. *'Thea:' Huh? N-No...it's not that! It's just that... How could someone miss you if you're fighting like that? That's...all. *'Alen:' ? *'Thea:' Anyway, what I wanted to say was, why don't you be more careful when you fight? *'Alen:' I understand what you're saying. But I can't pull back. *'Thea:' You're still saying that? But the way you fight... *'Alen:' In battle, the first ones to match blades with the enemy are us, the knights. The enemy will judge the entire army's strength by looking at how we fight. That's why I have to show them our power. *'Thea:' ...... *'Alen:' If I cringe even a little, that adds to the enemy's morale. If there is hesitation in my movement, it will have a bad effect on the whole army... That's why I have to charge. I have to keep pushing forward, for all of our sakes. *'Thea:' ...I see. ...I thought you were just an idiot who couldn't do anything but charge... *'Alen:' ? Did you say something? *'Thea:' ...No, nothing. *'Alen:' I'm sorry, but I have to fight like this. Still, your advice was useful, too. Give me some more when you get the chance. *'Thea:' ...All right, I suppose. A Support *'Thea:' ...You haven't changed your fighting, I see. *'Alen:' Thea. *'Thea:' How long are you going to continue fighting like that? I understand what you're saying... But...if you die, it's all over. *'Alen:' I understand that. There is only so much I can do on my own. But I'm a knight. Therefore... *'Thea:' Then... Shall I...stay at your side? *'Alen:' You would...? *'Thea:' I-If I leave someone like you alone, I get worried and...can't concentrate! So if I support you from nearby, it'll be easier for you, too, right? Or...am I not good enough..? *'Alen:' Of course you are! You're strong, you can keep up with my horse, and... With you around, it seems that I can stay out of harm's way. I can trust you to guard my back. *'Thea:' O-Oh... But...I'm really all right for you...? *'Alen:' Of course! You're a strong warrior. You're perfect as a partner to fight alongside with. *'Thea:' No... I meant... *'Alen:' ? *'Thea:' So...the point is that...I'm the one by your side...and... *'Alen:' ? *'Thea:' ...Nothing, forget it... Well, come on, let's go. We have to hurry, right? *'Alen:' All right, let's be off! With Shanna C Support *'Shanna:' Hey! Big sister! *'Thea:' ...Shanna, this is a battlefield. What if an archer heard you screaming like that? *'Shanna:' Don't worry. No archer could hit me. *'Thea:' ...Sigh... ...Shanna, where are your reins? You could fall off your pegasus without them. *'Shanna:' Well, I took them off. *'Thea:' Took them off? Shanna, you never know what can happen. So considering all possibilities... *'Shanna:' Thea, you're such a worrier! Flying is more enjoyable without all the extra gear on. See ya! *'Thea:' Shanna, wait! I'm not finished yet... ...Sigh. B Support *'Shanna:' Thea... You're starting to get annoying... *'Thea:' I'm saying these things for your sake. If you can't listen to your big sister, I won't let you on your pegasus any more. *'Shanna:' What!? But... *'Thea:' Shanna, it's your fault. *'Shanna:' You're always like that! Always saying I'm the one to blame... You could say it in a little...kinder tone... *'Thea:' But! That's because you...! *'Shanna:' No! I hate you! *'Thea:' ...... *'Shanna:' ...... *'Thea:' Shanna... ...Um... *'Shanna:' W-What the!? What did you just do!? *'Thea:' Juno, she... She used to pet our heads like this, right? I'm your big sister too, so... I thought I should make you feel better... *'Shanna:' ...... *'Thea:' Shanna, I'm sorry... I can't be kind like Juno, can I... *'Shanna:' Thea... ...Did you hit your head or something? *'Thea:' ...... This child... All right, I don't care anymore. You can fend for yourself from now on! *'Shanna:' Hey, wait! Sorry! I just had to say it... A Support *'Shanna:' Hey! Thea! *'Thea:' ...What? *'Shanna:' I'm sorry about the other day. But I was really happy that you cared about me so much. I really love you, big sister Thea! *'Thea:' ...... ...How can you say such things without getting embarrassed... I really envy you sometimes... *'Shanna:' What about you? Do you love me, too? *'Thea:' ...There's no need to say that out loud... *'Shanna:' You...don't love me...? *'Thea:' It's just that... You don't have to say it here, in the middle of... *'Shanna:' Oh... I...didn't know. Thea...you always hated me... *'Thea:' All right, all right! I love you! Of course I love you. You're my only little sister. I'll...I'll always care for you. *'Shanna:' Teehee... Thanks. See you! *'Thea:' ...That child... With Zelot C Support *'Thea:' General Zelot, I'm sure you know already, but my mission has been accomplished. Still, I wish to remain in this army. *'Zelot:' All right. You know, fate can work in strange ways. We were hired by the Lycia Alliance Army, and you were hired by the Etrurian Army... I never would have thought that we would meet. *'Thea:' Yes. Although Etruria didn't seem to view us very highly, General Klein was caring. *'Zelot:' I see... Juno was pretty worried about you and Shanna. Knowing you, I would think you'd be all right. But you know Juno, she's a worrier. *'Thea:' Yes, I understand. Our sister was often too soft on Shanna and me. The day we left was a hectic one indeed. Juno was constantly fretting over us, worrying about our meals, our clothes... *'Zelot:' Haha, that's Juno. B Support *'Zelot:' I was wondering... Juno's...your parents... What were they like? *'Thea:' Haven't you heard from Juno? *'Zelot:' No. All I know is that they were soldiers. *'Thea:' Yes, our mother was a Pegasus Knight. Our parents were killed together on the same battlefield when we were still young. *'Zelot:' ...... *'Thea:' We had no other relatives to depend on... Juno became our mother, when she was only a teenager... *'Zelot:' I see. *'Thea:' While an ordinary girl of her age would be concerning herself with romance, Juno had to be our mother. But she never complained... She always looked after us with a smile on her face. That's why... That's why I always wanted Juno to find happiness. A Support *'Zelot:' ...I have to thank you for helping us with the wedding. You set up the place and cooked for us... Oh, and Juno was very pleased with the wedding gift you and Shanna sent us. *'Thea:' Really...? I actually didn't want to send it... But Shanna won't listen once she's made up her mind. *'Zelot:' Hahaha... That was an interesting gift, though. But... I have to apologize to Juno about that wedding. If only I had more... If only our nation were wealthier, I could have given her a more proper and elegant wedding... *'Thea:' I doubt Juno feels that way at all. I'm very grateful to you, General Zelot. Your wedding... I had never seen Juno with such a happy face before. I want to thank you for what you've done for her. With Klein C Support *'Klein:' Thea. *'Thea:' General Klein! Is something wrong? *'Klein:' No, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you something. *'Thea:' Tell me something? *'Klein:' Yes. When I hired you and your squad...I was hiring you as an Etrurian general. *'Thea:' ??? Yes, of course. *'Klein:' So if I weren't an Etrurian general, you would be free to do as you wish. *'Thea:' Yes, I know. That's what I told my squad when we joined this army. *'Klein:' Well, you don't seem to be taking advantage of that freedom. *'Thea:' ? Of course I am. *'Klein:' Well... If you say so. *'Thea:' ...What are you trying to say? *'Klein:' No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. *'Thea:' ...... B Support *'Thea:' General Klein. *'Klein:' Thea? What's wrong? *'Thea:' It's about what you said the other day... *'Klein:' The other day? *'Thea:' You said that I wasn't taking advantage of my freedom... *'Klein:' Oh, that. *'Thea:' I wasn't quite sure what you meant, so I wanted to ask you. *'Klein:' Well, since you're free to do what you want, no one's forcing you to stay here. That's all. *'Thea:' !! ...Does that mean that you don't need my help? *'Klein:' No, that's not what I meant. Thea, you're a mercenary. Staying with this army isn't going to get you much income. So if you're just fighting alongside us out of guilt or a feeling of responsibility, I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't feel compelled to stay. *'Thea:' Yes, you're right. Perhaps it is inconvenient to stay with this low-paying army. But I'm staying with you out of my own will. Please don't worry about it. *'Klein:' Oh, all right, then. I'm sorry if I've been a bother. *'Thea:' No, not at all. A Support *'Klein:' Thea, when this war ends, I could help you find an army that pays well. *'Thea:' ...Why? *'Klein:' Well, even though you said that you're fighting with us out of your own will, my being here is still one of the reasons that you stayed. I just thought that I should compensate by helping out with your future plans... *'Thea:' ...I can do that on my own. I appreciate your consideration, but please don't worry about it. *'Klein:' But... *'Thea:' Or is my being here a hindrance to you? *'Klein:' N-No! Not at all! *'Thea:' Then why are you telling me things like that! *'Klein:' ...What's the matter, Thea? How come you're so upset... *'Thea:' Ever since the other day, all you've been talking about it getting me out of this army...away from you! *'Klein:' What? Well, I... *'Thea:' I chose to stay by your side because I love you! But you... You're so inconsiderate! *'Klein:' Um, well... I'm sorry. It's just that... I never thought that you felt that way about me. *'Thea:' ...... *'Klein:' So... ...... You know, Thea, you're to blame as well! *'Thea:' Wh-What? *'Klein:' You keep calling me 'General Klein, General Klein,' like you want to keep your distance with me! That's why you make me think that you're simply tagging along out of responsibility! *'Thea:' B-But... *'Klein:' No 'General' from now on. Just call me Klein, all right? *'Thea:' Yes, General Klein. *'Klein:' No. Klein. *'Thea:' Huh? Oh... Yes...Klein... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports